Deception and Rediscovery
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: You get told one thing, and it turns out to be another. It leads to grief, but can what was lost be rediscovered? HIATUS
1. Flashback

Deception and Rediscovery

**You get told one thing, and it turns out to be another. It leads to grief, but can what was lost be rediscovered?**

For Brittney, my Huddy fic ideas genius x

**Deception** _(also called __beguilement__, __deceit__, __bluff__, or __subterfuge__)_ is the act of convincing another to believe information that is not true, or not the whole truth as in certain types of half-truths.

**Rediscovery **is discovering again something that was lost

**Quick AN: Italics is flashbacks.**

Chapter 1: Flashback

I sat at my desk, working my way through the mile high stack of paperwork I had to do in my role of Dean Of Medicine. Budgets, paychecks, blah, blah, blah, etc etc, insert stimulation here please before my long, drawn out death.

For some weird reason there was more paperwork than usual. Why? I don't know, nothing major's been going on.

And once again, House came bursting into my office.

'I need to do a brain biopsy.'

'And your reason is?'

'Guy's blinking like crazy.'

'Well, why didn't you say before,' I say, in my best sarcastic voice.

'Okay, what can I do for you Cuddy? What can I do to get this biopsy?'

'Nothing House, it's a stupid idea.'

'I'll have sex with you.'

'What makes you think I'm that desperate for sex?' I asked.

Sensing he wasn't getting his ridiculous test, he left in a grump.

I sat back at my desk, my mind slipping back in time to almost 9 years ago.

It was 1999, and House was pre-infarction.

We'd been asked to go along to a diagnostics conference. He had no choice but to go seeing as he was the Head of Diagnostics, and I had no choice because he'd only listen to me. I had the hospital's reputation to protect from him, something I'd been doing for all too long.

'_Awww, come on Cuddy. You know I hate conferences!'_

'_House, you do no work here, you barely diagnose patients, and you don't do your clinic duty. Do you want to get fired?'_

'_No, but I also know you'll never fire me.'_

'_Oh yeah?' I answer sweetly. 'And why would that be?'_

_He leaned in closer and whispered in my ear._

'_Because you miss my smoking bod. One night in Michigan, and I've got you wrapped around my little finger.'_

So, I threatened him with castration, and locking him in the clinic with the whingiest, most annoying patient she could find, and he agreed to go.

The conference was in LA, and it was to last for 3 days, and all we had to do was show our faces and mingle.

Easy enough for me, but for House, I wasn't so sure.

So we took our flight out from Newark airport.

'_Cuddddddddddyyyyyyyy,' whinged House. 'Why can't I have a bourbon?'_

'_Because one bourbon will become 5, and I have to check in with you, I don't want you drunk while we're doing it.'_

'_Ooooooh,' he replied. 'We're gonna be doing it?'_

_I slapped him playfully on the shoulder._

'_In your wildest dreams,' I replied huskily, not knowing where that tone came from._

'_Oh, I've been there, and so have you,' he said whilst wiggling his eyebrows._

_Eventually he shut up and fell asleep on my shoulder. _

_I rested my head on his, relishing in the warmth. _

_I justified to myself that I was tired, and there was nowhere comfortable to rest._

So, eventually we got there, and checked in.

I should've fired my assistant there and then because she got House and I adjoining rooms.

One little measly door separated me from him.

I blushed at the thought.

_I got into my room, and unpacked everything. We didn't have to go to any lectures or speeches until the morning, so we had time to unpack._

_I thanked my lucky stars that at least we didn't share a suite._

_I unpacked, but forgot to lock the adjoining door to House's room._

_He came in, thankfully I was fully dressed, with a bottle of bourbon, a bottle of vodka and 4 shot glasses._

'_Care for some fun?' he asked._

'_Sure, why not?' I said, grabbing some pillows for us to sit on the floor with._

'_We're gonna play truth,' he said. 'No forfeit.'_

_He poured us each a glass of bourbon. I drained it then refilled it._

'_Okay, you go first. Have you ever kissed a woman?' he asked._

'_How original House. Yes I have, I'm not ashamed of it. Your turn now. Have you ever kissed anyone else while you were with Stacy?'_

'_What is this, 7__th__ grade? Yes I have, and you'd remember, wouldn't you? Okay, my turn now; have you ever had, or wanted to have, a threesome?'_

'_Jesus House, you and girl on girl. I've never trusted anyone enough to have a threesome. I'd be scared that they'd be enjoying the other girl more than me. My go, ever fantasised about having sex on your piano?'_

'_Hell yeah, but I'd only trust 'the one' to do it though. Stacy doesn't understand what the piano means to me. It's my turn now; ever wanted to screw Wilson?'_

'_God no, he's soo needy, I like my men strong.'_

_The conversation carried on, each question and answer followed with a glass of bourbon or vodka. Cuddy was feeling more confident, and after an hour, it was her go again._

'_Did you ever love me?'_

'_Wow, this is heavy, I thought it would be fun,' House said._

'_I'm sorry for asking, I just wanna know.'_

'_Lisa,' he said, using my given name for the first time in years. 'I've always loved you.'_

_He pushed a bit of hair out of my face, stroked my face and kissed me softly._

_Feeling more courageous than usual, I returned his kiss._

_He picked me up and led me to the bed._

_I started to wonder, doubt and fear because I was his boss._

_But screw the consequences, it felt so good._


	2. What Came Next?

Deception and Rediscovery

**You get told one thing, and it turns out to be another. It leads to grief, but can what was lost be rediscovered?**

For Brittney, my Huddy fic ideas genius x

**Deception** _(also called __beguilement__, __deceit__, __bluff__, or __subterfuge__)_ is the act of convincing another to believe information that is not true, or not the whole truth as in certain types of half-truths.

**Rediscovery **is discovering again something that was lost

**Quick AN: Italics is flashbacks.**

Chapter 2: What came next?

I snapped out of my flashback/daydream really quickly.

I shouldn't be remembering that, it should've been erased from my mind. I should've blocked it out.

But now I'd started to remember, I couldn't help but look back on the whole story.

After our drunken one night stand, we woke up next to each other, completely naked.

We tried to piece together what happened, and after some graphic flashbacks and finding an empty bottle of bourbon and vodka, we realised that we'd slept together.

We decided that we weren't gonna take it further, we were just gonna forget it ever happened.

We carried on with our lives as House and Cuddy, Dean and Diagnostician.

Until the one moment we were forced to remember.

_4 weeks after our 'little thing' at the conference, something wasn't right._

_We'd carried on as normal, but there was something wrong with me._

_I'd been ill, throwing up all the time, feeling really under the weather and looking bloated._

_I thought it was the flu, I was so naive._

_I never expected to be pregnant._

_But my doctor confirmed it, with a blood test and 4 home tests._

_I nearly passed out._

_I had to tell House._

_I found him in his office, playing with that grey and red ball he's always got._

_I sat down, and exhaled deeply._

'_House, I gotta tell you something.'_

'_Go ahead,' he said._

'_You know after that night in LA?'_

'_Cuddy, I thought we'd forgotten that?'_

'_We can't forget it now. I'm pregnant.'_

'_H-H-H-H-ow?' he stuttered._

'_We were drunk, and the next morning, we couldn't find a used condom, I wasn't on the pill, you do the math. And the baby's yours by the way, I haven't been with anyone but you for 6 months. So we need to decide what to do.'_

'_I want to keep the baby,' he said._

'_I do too, but we're gonna face some awkward questions.'_

'_Let them ask, I wanna be involved in our baby's life. I can't wait to be a daddy.'_

_I breathed a sigh of relief._

_We hugged, and then sat down and talked._

_We decided that I'd take some leave when I got to 20 weeks and go and stay with my dad for the rest of the pregnancy. When I went into labour, I'd call House and he'd get the first flight out to Bethesda._

I sighed as I picked up my paperwork and went home.

We had an arrangement, and we were gonna stick to it.

We were gonna be parents together, but not as a couple.

We live close to each other anyway, but then there's Stacy.

He can't exactly admit it, she'll leave him.

So we kept it a secret.

If anyone asked, I'd slacked on the gym, and that's why I was putting on weight, and I wasn't drinking because I was detoxing to lose the weight I'd put on.

_It got to 20 weeks, and I'd made my excuses and packed for Bethesda._

_I got onto the flight, and slept all the way there._

_My bump was getting more noticeable, and I was more tired than I'd ever been in my life._

_I stroked my bump gently, feeling our baby kick._

_We'd found out last week that she was a girl, we decided to name her Angela Sol House, Angela for where she was conceived in Los Angeles, and Sol as it was Los backwards._

_I couldn't wait to meet her._

_My father met me at the airport on the other end, and drove me to his house._

_I saw the pictures of my late Mom, and me and my sister Lily on the walls._

_Dad was great to me, he looked after me, and I got to check out Suburban Hospital._

_It was interesting, and I really enjoyed it._

_I helped out at the hospital for a few hours, came back to Dad's, lay around with ice cream in my sweats watching a movie, and if I felt like it go for a walk, or shopping, or sit on the phone with Greg talking about the baby._

_It was a routine I'd gotten used to._

I was driving home by then, barely being able to concentrate on the road due to chronic flashback syndrome.

_I got to 7 months, and I was doing great._

_I'd bought all the furniture and had it mailed to my address in New Jersey, where Greg unpacked it and put it together._

_Funnily, this was all happening behind Stacy's back._

_I had a craving for cookie dough ice cream, and had eaten everything that Dad had got me._

_Not wanting to bother him at work, I got into the car and drove to the store._

_I was hit by a car on the road, and I hit my stomach on the wheel, followed by my head._

_I groaned in pain and called 911._

_When the ambulance came, I was rapidly losing consciousness._

_From that, I don't know what happened._

_I woke up, and my dad was next to me, holding my hand._

_I asked him what happened._

'_Lisa, sweetie, you were in a car accident. You hit your head and your stomach. They rushed you in for an emergency c-section, but they couldn't save Angie.'_

_I cried until there were no more tears to cry, and I called Greg._

_I wished so much that he was here with me._

_Dad had already transported Angie to a mortuary, and gave them instructions to cremate her._

_I wanted to hold her, to say goodbye, but Dad had told me that it would be too painful._

_A few days later, Greg came out to Bethesda, and we scattered Angie's ashes at this beautiful peaceful lake we had found._

Before I knew it, I was home.

I had literally driven home on auto pilot.


	3. Back To The Present Day

Deception and Rediscovery

**You get told one thing, and it turns out to be another. It leads to grief, but can what was lost be rediscovered?**

For Brittney, my Huddy fic ideas genius x

**Deception** _(also called __beguilement__, __deceit__, __bluff__, or __subterfuge__)_ is the act of convincing another to believe information that is not true, or not the whole truth as in certain types of half-truths.

**Rediscovery **is discovering again something that was lost

**Quick AN: Italics is flashbacks.**

Chapter 3: Back To The Present Day

I came home and put on my sweats before sitting in front of the TV to watch a movie and eat ice cream.

I decided to pick Titanic, in need of a good cry and Leonardo DiCaprio's handsome face.

It had turned into my ritual when thoughts of Angie came into my head.

My head filled in the next part of the story.

After Angie's death, House and I mourned, and a few months later came the infarction, and his split from Stacy.

We never spoke about getting back together, we never were in the first place.

But every year, on Angie's birthday, we'd get together, even if it was just for a quick beer and a talk.

The paperwork I'd been doing earlier had been for a conference in LA, a similar one to the one that House and I were at when we conceived Angie. I had no choice but to go, but I knew that Angie's death hurt House more than anyone could ever understand, even me.

It was a Diagnostics conference, so in an ideal world, House should go as department head. But, I couldn't force him to go, not after what had happened with Angie.

So, I went into his office, there he is, bouncing the ball again, the same as he did nearly 9 years ago when I told him I was pregnant. Some things don't change.

'House? I need to ask you something. There's another Diagnostics Conference in LA next weekend. I'm not going to force you after what happened, but will you go?'

'Yeah, okay, I'll go.'

We got all packed up and left for the airport.

We were about to check in, and he said, 'Lisa, I can't do it. It'll bring it back, I don't want to spend all weekend remembering every detail.'

'I don't want to either, there's no point us going now, it's too short notice to get one of the ducklings to go, we'll just go back.'

And with that, we simply got in the car and went back. We dropped off our stuff at our places, then went back to the hospital.

Seeing as I was technically not meant to be working, I decided to go to my office and catch up on paperwork, the bane of my existence.

The phone rang, I picked it up and answered with my consummate professional, 'Lisa Cuddy.'

It was my Aunt Freya.

'Lisa, honey, you need to come to Bethesda. Your dad's in the hospital.'

'Is he ok?'

'His cancer's got worse. They're giving him a few weeks to live, he wants to say goodbye and tell you something.'

'Okay, I'll get the next flight out. Tell him to hold on for me.'

'Okay, I love you honey.'

'Love you too,' she murmured.

She put the phone down and picked it up again to call for a flight.

Luckily, she was already packed, so she upped and left for Bethesda.


	4. I'm Sorry Lisa

Deception and Rediscovery

**You get told one thing, and it turns out to be another. It leads to grief, but can what was lost be rediscovered?**

For Brittney, my Huddy fic ideas genius x

**Deception** _(also called __beguilement__, __deceit__, __bluff__, or __subterfuge__)_ is the act of convincing another to believe information that is not true, or not the whole truth as in certain types of half-truths.

**Rediscovery **is discovering again something that was lost

**Quick AN: Italics is flashbacks.**

Chapter 4: I'm Sorry Lisa

Cuddy arrived at Washington Dulles later that night, and drove straight to Suburban Hospital, Bethesda.

She asked for directions, and made her way to the oncology ward.

She found her Aunt Freya out in the corridor, and hugged her gently.

'Do you know what Dad wants to tell me?' she asked.

'Yes, I do. Please forgive him, he was only trying to do the right thing.'

'I'm scared about what he wants to tell me now,' admitted Cuddy, as she walked into the room.

'I'll give you some privacy,' said Freya, leaving the room.

Cuddy sat by her dad's bedside.

He was asleep, and he looked so peaceful.

I held his hand, and he started to stir, and wake up.

'Hey Dad,' I said.

'Lisa, my baby girl,' he said raspily.

'Daddy, Aunt Freya called me up here, told me you wanted to tell me something.'

'I do Lisa, I hope you'll forgive me, and understand why I did it. I was trying to do right by you.'

'Dad, please just tell me, I can't stand you apologising before I even know what's going on. It can't be that bad.'

'It is Lisa.'

'Then just tell me Daddy.'

'Angie isn't dead,' he said.

'What do you mean she isn't dead? You came to me, told me she died. That was why I never got to hold her! Because you'd taken her away!'

'Lisa, please understand. You'd just been promoted to Dean, a baby would've destroyed your career. And the father was a son of a bitch who was seeing someone. She would've made your life a misery.'

'Dad, she was...is my baby. We would've coped. I was in my 30's and Greg was in his 40's, we weren't children, and you shouldn't have made the decision for me. What did you do with her?'

'I took her to Child Services, and told her that you'd died and I couldn't look after her. I told her that she had to keep the name Angela Sol, because it meant a lot to you. But honey, you did fine without her.'

'You have no idea how much losing Angie affected me! I only just got off the anti depressants I had to be put on because I was in so much emotional pain. For God's sake, Greg had an infarction because of the stress.'

'Forgive me honey, I can't die knowing you hate me.'

'I can't even look at you right now,' said Cuddy, leaving the room.

She got on the phone and got the next flight back to New Jersey.

She had something else to tell House now.

Her baby, their baby, their Angie, was still alive and out there somewhere.


	5. She's Still Alive Greg!

Deception and Rediscovery

**You get told one thing, and it turns out to be another. It leads to grief, but can what was lost be rediscovered?**

For Brittney, my Huddy fic ideas genius x

**Deception** _(also called __beguilement__, __deceit__, __bluff__, or __subterfuge__)_ is the act of convincing another to believe information that is not true, or not the whole truth as in certain types of half-truths.

**Rediscovery **is discovering again something that was lost

**Sorry I didn't post, my laptop charger broke. But we've borrowed one from a friend until the new one comes! Italics are still flashbacks.**

Chapter 5: She's Still Alive Greg!

Cuddy POV

I paced through my office, my hands shaking with anxiety. I picked up the rubber bands I found on my desk and began to twiddle them.

God I was nervous!

I had to tell Greg, my ex lover and quite possibly the love of my life, that our little Angel, our Angie, wasn't dead, but alive, and out there in the world waiting for us to find her.

I spoke to Dad again, purely for informational purposes this time. He told me that if I go to New Jersey Child Services, they'll tell me all I need to know, and help me to find Angie.

But nevertheless, Greg still had a right to know.

He came into the office, cane in hand and a smirk on his face.

It was possible that he'd came in response to my page, but I knew it was unlikely, who knows with House?

He's notorious for ignoring pages.

In he came, brash as ever, but the look in his eyes softens when he saw the tears in my eyes.

'Lisa, what's wrong?'

'She's alive.'

'Who's alive?'

'Angie.'

'What do you mean Angie's alive?'

I sat him down and told him everything. About my Dad, what he did, and how he told us to find Angie.

He wasn't mad at my Dad like I originally was, he wasn't full of rage. He probably was angry, but the desire to find her had possibly overwhelmed him.

As I spoke, the tears started to fall.

It got to a point where I was having trouble stringing a coherent sentence together.

He took my hand and held it softly.

'It's okay honey, we're gonna find her, then we're gonna be a proper family.'

He held me close, and I cried into his shirt.

He was being so sensitive, so gentle.

This was the Greg that I knew, the Greg that I fell in love with.

We contacted a lawyer, an old friend of mine from Michigan and she told us all about the process. If she was adopted, we couldn't get her back, but we might be able to see her if the parents agree. If she was at a foster home, it was all a matter of paperwork.

The next step was calling New Jersey Child Services to find out where she was. We found out that Angie had been adopted at 6 months old, but her adoptive parents had died 4 years ago. Currently, she was living in a foster home in LA.

We found it coincidental that she was living in her namesake city, where she was conceived.

Next we found the social worker, and explained our situation. She organised a visit for us to LA. We booked flights to LA, and adjoining rooms in a hotel. We didn't want to rush whatever we had. I organised the time off, but I needed cover. The hospital couldn't run without someone there at the helm.

So there was one last thing left to do before setting off to find Angie.

We had to tell Wilson.


	6. Telling Wilson

Deception and Rediscovery

**You get told one thing, and it turns out to be another. It leads to grief, but can what was lost be rediscovered?**

For Brittney, my Huddy fic ideas genius x

**Deception** _(also called __beguilement__, __deceit__, __bluff__, or __subterfuge__)_ is the act of convincing another to believe information that is not true, or not the whole truth as in certain types of half-truths.

**Rediscovery **is discovering again something that was lost

**Sorry I didn't post, my laptop charger broke. But we've borrowed one from a friend until the new one comes! Italics are still flashbacks.**

Chapter 6: Telling Wilson

House and Cuddy made their way into Wilson's office.

There he sat, eating a sandwich.

House couldn't resist stealing a half.

'Can you not just watch someone eat without stealing some?' he asked.

'What? I was hungry, and it looks sooo good,' said House.

'So, what is my boss and my alleged best friend doing in my office, together?'

'We need a favour,' said Cuddy.

'What kind of a favour?'

'I need you to cover for me while I'm away.'

'You're going away?'

'We both are,' said House. 'Foreman's covering Diagnostics for me, we just need you to agree.'

'There's no one I trust more with the hospital than you,' said Cuddy.

'You know I'll do it, but I have a question. Why are you going away together?'

The tears threatened to fall in Cuddy's eyes again, so House started to explain.

'Do you remember the Diagnostics Conference in LA about 8 years ago?'

Wilson nodded.

'Cuddy and I...got drunk, and we slept together. Not long after, we found out that she was pregnant. I was still with Stacy, and it was a potentially very messy situation, but we wanted to keep the baby. When Cuddy started to show, she went to live in Bethesda with her father until the birth. But at 7 months, she was in a car accident, and they had to do an emergency c-section. They delivered Angela Sol House, but we never got to see her. Cuddy's dad told her that Angie had died, and had taken her away to be cremated straight away. We mourned, and we never spoke about it again. But now, Cuddy's dad has told her that Angie isn't dead, that he gave her away because he didn't want her to ruin Cuddy's career or reputation as Dean of Medicine. She's in a foster home in LA, and we're going to find her, and bring her home.'

'Wow, I knew there was something between you guys, but I had no idea it was like this. Of course I'll cover for you, I hope you find her and bring her home, I'd love to meet her.'

'I'm sure she'd love to meet her Uncle Wilson,' said Cuddy.


	7. Finding Angie

Deception and Rediscovery

**You get told one thing, and it turns out to be another. It leads to grief, but can what was lost be rediscovered?**

For Brittney, my Huddy fic ideas genius x

**Deception** _(also called __beguilement__, __deceit__, __bluff__, or __subterfuge__)_ is the act of convincing another to believe information that is not true, or not the whole truth as in certain types of half-truths.

**Rediscovery **is discovering again something that was lost

**Sorry I didn't post, my laptop charger broke. But we've borrowed one from a friend until the new one comes! Italics are a different POV, see if you can guess who.**

Chapter 7: Finding Angie...

House and Cuddy had their bags packed, and set out for Newark airport.

They boarded quickly and sat in their seats.

Having trouble finding a cushion, House snuggled up to Cuddy and laid on her shoulder.

Cuddy smiled and started to sleep.

6 hours later, they were there.

_Grace and I got a plane over here. I could see the clouds in the window seat. It was cool! Grace even bought me soda and chocolate! I couldn't eat that nasty food they were doing for dinner, it was horrible and it tasted like sick._

_We got off the plane, and Grace got a rental car with a Sat Nav. She said it was this smart little machine that could tell us where to go so we couldn't get lost._

_We drove for quite a while, I don't know how long, then we stopped at a big hospital. It was bigger than any one I'd seen before. _

_Grace went to the reception and asked where she could find a Dr Cuddy, who she said was a woman, but then this man with scary eyebrows and a pink shirt came over._

'_Hi, I'm Dr Wilson,' he said. 'Come into Dr Cuddy's office, she's not here right now...'_

House and Cuddy quickly checked into their hotel, before going straight out.

They were desperate to see Angie.

They arrived at the foster home, and went inside to find the social worker.

Harriet Newman entered the room.

'Dr Cuddy, Dr House, I'm Harriet Newman, Angela's social worker.'

'Can we see her?' asked Cuddy.

'Firstly, Angela's cousin Grace came yesterday and took her away. The care worker allowed it, she's 20, responsible, no criminal record. We don't know where they are now.'

'So, basically, you've allowed our daughter to leave when you knew we were coming?' asked House.

'The care worker didn't know you were coming. I just need to ask a few questions, then we can use the contact number for Grace and find out where she is so you can meet Angie.'

'Okay, shoot,' said Cuddy, her patience wearing thin.

'Why was Angela placed up for adoption?'

'We didn't know. I was in a car accident, I needed an emergency c-section. I had just been promoted to Dean of Medicine, and my father had told me that Angie was dead. I never even got to see her. He told me that he had told the people at child services in New Jersey that I had died, and he was too busy to look after her.'

'I see. I've checked your records. It seems that Dr House here has a criminal record and a rather shady medical record.'

'I can explain everything. I had a clot in my thigh, which led to muscle death. I had a middle ground surgery, in between doing nothing and amputation. I was left in chronic pain, and became addicted to prescription painkillers. I was rude and abrasive to a cop in the clinic, he started a vendetta against me. That explains the criminal charges. I was found innocent, and that shouldn't still be on my record. A few years after, as a result of chronic drug abuse, head injury and depression, I started to hallucinate. I checked myself into Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital, got off the drugs and stopped hallucinating. The rest is history.'

'Good. I see no problem here. I'll just call in Shelley and we can get Grace's contact details.'

_Me, Grace and Dr Wilson were in the office, I think it was Dr Cuddy's, and we were all just talking._

_I told him everything, and he seemed to understand._

_I was looking for a Dr House as well, but it seems they're both in LA._

_I wonder what they're doing there._

_Then Grace's phone rang._

'_Hello?'_

'_Ms Lyon, it's Harriet Newman. Drs Cuddy and House have showed up here, and they'd like to know where Angela is.'_

'_She's right here with me. We're in New Jersey, trying to find them!'_

_As Grace was talking, Dr Wilson picked up the phone and dialled._

Cuddy's phone rang whilst Harriet was on the phone.

'Wilson? What are you doing ringing? I'm in with Angie's social worker and care worker.'

'And Angie's not there, right?'

'Yes, how did you know that?'

'She's in New Jersey! She's right here, with her cousin Grace talking to me.'

'Oh my God. I'll tell Greg.'

She put the phone down.

'Angie's in New Jersey with Grace, at PPTH talking to Wilson. We need to get the first flight back.'


	8. Mom? Dad?

Deception and Rediscovery

**You get told one thing, and it turns out to be another. It leads to grief, but can what was lost be rediscovered?**

For Brittney, my Huddy fic ideas genius x

**Deception** _(also called __beguilement__, __deceit__, __bluff__, or __subterfuge__)_ is the act of convincing another to believe information that is not true, or not the whole truth as in certain types of half-truths.

**Rediscovery **is discovering again something that was lost

**Sorry I didn't post, my laptop charger broke. But we've borrowed one from a friend until the new one comes! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Mom? Dad?

'_Angie's in New Jersey with Grace, at PPTH talking to Wilson. We need to get the first flight back.'_

They rushed out of the foster home and stood by the car.

'This is really happening isn't it?' said House.

'Yeah, believe it,' said Cuddy.

'We're getting our baby back,' whispered House, emotion evident in his voice.

Cuddy pulled him close and hugged him, wanting to take his pain away.

He looked up into her grey blue eyes, seeing all the emotions that he was feeling within them.

His face moved closer to hers slowly, and leant in to kiss her.

Cuddy was only too happy to return it, and deepen it.

Close to passing out from air loss, they broke apart.

'We have to go to the airport, we gotta get home to our baby.'

'Yeah,' whispered Cuddy.

They drove as fast as they could to their hotel, picked up the bags and went full speed ahead to the airport.

The first flight to New Jersey was booked for the both of them, and they boarded the plane.

Cuddy's hand was shaking as they sat on the plane.

She was nervous.

What if Angie didn't like them?

What if Angie wanted to stay with Grace?

Her head was full of unanswered questions, making her uneasy.

As if sensing her anxiety, House took her hand and squeezed it softly.

She smiled, and snuggled into him, searching for warmth and closeness.

He was only too happy to oblige.

It was not long before they were asleep, and looking very much like a couple.

6 hours later, they arrived at Newark airport.

They picked up Cuddy's car and sped to Wilson's, where Angie and Grace had stayed for the night.

They rang the doorbell, and Wilson answered.

'Hey guys, come on in, I just made Macadamia Nut pancakes.'

House beamed as they walked in.

He loved Wilson's pancakes and couldn't get him to make them often enough.

Angie and Grace were sitting at the table, eating.

House and Cuddy entered the room.

Angie saw them and gasped.

They must be her Mom and Dad!

She had the same hair as the lady and the same eyes as the man.

'You're my Mom and Dad,' she said quietly.

They walked towards her.

'Yes sweetie, we are.'

Cuddy hugged her gently, followed by House.

'Why did you leave me?' she asked innocently.

'Sweetheart, we were told you'd died when you were a baby,' said House, the tears threatening to fall.'

They spent the next few hours talking to Angie about her life, and talking to Grace about general stuff.

They found out that her last name was still House as her adoptive parents had the same last name. They found it funny.

They also found out that she was the smartest in her class, and loved to learn and make friends. She also liked to play doctors.

This made House and Cuddy laugh.

'Was that before or after you knew we were doctors?' asked House curiously.

'Before, I've done it since I was really little.'

'So, do you want to be a doctor?' asked Cuddy.

'Yeah, totally. It's so cool.'

'What sort of doctor?' asked House.

'The sort of doctor that saves people other doctors can't save,' she said quietly.

'That, Angie, is what your daddy does,' replied Cuddy.

'Oh my gosh, that's so cool, will you let me hang out with you when you're working?'

'Sure,' said House.

'Will you let me come and live with you?'

'Yeah, that would be great,' said House.

'And Grace could come and see you,' said Cuddy.

'Awesome. So do you 2 live together?'

House looked into Cuddy's eyes and replied, 'Yeah, we do.'

They all sat down together and talked about Angie's new room. She wanted it to be all the colors of the rainbow.

She was so happy that she'd found her real parents, it felt like the missing part of her jigsaw had been found, and everything was complete.


	9. Catching Up

Deception and Rediscovery

**You get told one thing, and it turns out to be another. It leads to grief, but can what was lost be rediscovered?**

For Brittney, my Huddy fic ideas genius x

**Deception** _(also called __beguilement__, __deceit__, __bluff__, or __subterfuge__)_ is the act of convincing another to believe information that is not true, or not the whole truth as in certain types of half-truths.

**Rediscovery **is discovering again something that was lost

**Sorry I didn't post, my laptop charger broke. But we've borrowed one from a friend until the new one comes! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Catching Up

Grace had gone back to LA to see her boyfriend Ricky, and Angie was staying with House and Cuddy. They had taken some time off work to help her settle in.

The first thing to do was painting her room. They had bought the paints and the furniture, Wilson helping them put it together. More like Cuddy and Wilson doing all the work while House and Angie watched them.

The room was perfect once it was finished.

It had rainbow wallpaper on one wall, pale yellow paint on the other walls. It had a double bed, wardrobes, drawers and storage.

Angie loved it.

Seeing as she didn't have many clothes with her, they took her shopping and bought a whole new wardrobe.

Angie was so happy, she had her pick, money no object.

Cuddy and House had decided to take Angie out for dinner, to have a proper catch up. They decided to go to Pizza Hut, they had this amazing ice cream machine that you could put your own sauces and candy on.

Cuddy ordered the Tuscan Pasta Salad, House and Angie shared a large chicken and peppers with stuffed crust.

'Mom? Dad? Why did you name me Angela Sol? My adopted parents told me that you wanted me to keep the name, but I never knew why.'

'Honey, you were made in Los Angeles, so we named you Angela like Angeles and Sol because it's Los backwards.'

'Cool,' said Angie.

'So, how was life before you found us?' asked House.

'I don't really remember life with my adopted parents, but life in the foster home was okay, I guess, nothing like living with you, but it was fine. I made some good friends, but they all left eventually.'

'Well, now we've found you, we're gonna spoil you rotten. We're sorry that we weren't there for you all your life.' Said Cuddy.

'It's okay, really it is. You were told I was dead. But you're here now, and you found me. That's all that matters.'

House ruffled her hair affectionately.

'Daaaaaaaad,' said Angie. 'You're embarrassing me!'

'Okay sweetie, Daddy will stop,' said Cuddy.

'Nuh uh,' said House.

'Let me rephrase. Daddy will stop or he will be getting extra clinic duty until the day he dies,' said Cuddy.

'Moooooom,' said House and Angie in unison, giggling shortly after.

Everyone turned their head to look at Cuddy.

'Guys, behave or no ice cream...'

They quickly shut up.

Once they'd eaten, House and Angie had a lot of fun with the ice cream factory, making their own mixtures.

Without realising it, they both put in Chocolate Sauce, Smarties and Chocolate Buttons.

Cuddy grinned.

Like father, like daughter.

She was so happy that they were a family again.


	10. This is Angie

Deception and Rediscovery

**You get told one thing, and it turns out to be another. It leads to grief, but can what was lost be rediscovered?**

For Brittney, my Huddy fic ideas genius x

**Deception** _(also called __beguilement__, __deceit__, __bluff__, or __subterfuge__)_ is the act of convincing another to believe information that is not true, or not the whole truth as in certain types of half-truths.

**Rediscovery **is discovering again something that was lost

**Sorry to all my loyal readers for wanting to quit. I'm sorry for being weak and letting one bad review put me off. But, with the support of HughLaurieLover and Iane Casey, I have the strength to carry on. Thank you so much to Brittney for giving me the ideas and Iane Casey for volunteering to beta for me.**

Chapter 10: This is Angie

For the week that House and Cuddy had taken off, they had not told anybody about Angie, apart from Wilson who already knew.

As far as the Ducklings and everyone else at PPTH knew, Cuddy was spending time with her relatives staying in New Jersey, and House's leg was giving him a lot of pain, making him unable to walk properly.

House didn't want to tell the others, he didn't want them to even give a clue about Angie and had been protesting about it strongly, but Cuddy was having none of it.

'House,' she kept telling him. 'Why should we be ashamed of her? Why should we hide that we love each other? Why should we not shout from the hospital rooftop that we're together?'

House smiled. He felt the love every time he was near her. He loved how she was so passionate in everything she believed in.

'Lisa,' said House. 'I'm not ashamed, in fact the opposite, I'm proud of everything that we have together. I just want to keep it as us and Wilson. Don't think that I'm ashamed of the two of you; I just don't want anyone to spoil it. And you know I'm not the type who shouts off the rooftops.'

She smiled softly at an appearance of House's softer side. It was an occurrence that was happening more and more frequently. But even so, his sarcastic side still remained and she wouldn't change that for the world.

She kissed him softly. 'I know how you feel, you're a private person, but how are we going to go about things if we don't let people find out? Hide Angie away, make her a secret?'

'No, I don't want that for her, you know that.'

'That's why we have to tell people,' said Cuddy firmly. 'Or not hide her at least and let people guess on their own.'

'Okay, she has a check up due anyway today,' said House. He wouldn't admit it much but he was worried of what others would say about his two favourite girls being with him. He knew they deserved better but he'll try harder to at least change for the better.

'Well I never, Gregory House remembered an important date?' Cuddy teased him with a grin. She was glad that they were back together. God, she missed them.

House pouted. 'C'mon, let's go, before you abuse me even more,' he said.

'Angie honey, we're ready, let's go!' Cuddy called out sweetly.

Angie came down the stairs with a smile, wearing a white skirt, blue top and leggings with her sneakers.

They got into the car and drove to PPTH. When they entered the hospital they avoided the questioning and confused stares that accompanied their strides.

Dr. Hill, Angie's doctor there, had been told that Angie was House's niece, whose mom was Cuddy's sister and whose dad was House's brother. (He didn't know that House didn't have a brother or the fact that Cuddy's sister didn't have a daughter.)

'Angela, it's good to see you again,' said Dr Hill cheerfully with a smile.

'Hi Dr Hill,' Angie replied with a bright smile.

He did the routine tests on her; blood tests, and others and then they talked about stuff in general.

'So, your aunt and uncle must take really good care of you,' said Dr Hill, clearly fishing.

'My aunt and uncle? The only uncle I have is Uncle Jimmy. This is my mom and dad,' Angie answered proudly.

Dr Hill looked shocked, and when they left he made a few phone calls, one to Foreman in House's department.

'Hello?'

'Foreman? It's Hill from paediatrics, I got something you might wanna know.'

'Sure, go ahead,' said Foreman, the irony ever present in his voice. He always doubted Hill. How can a grown man be such a gossip?

'House was just in here with Cuddy, and a kid. I got told that it was their niece, whose Mom was Cuddy's sister and Dad was House's brother.'

'That's not right,' replied Foreman, confused. 'Cuddy has a sister, but House is an only child!'

'Well that explains a lot. Because when I spoke to her, she told me that House and Cuddy are her parents!' said Hill, the excitement present prominently in his voice.

'You what?' said Foreman, more confused by the minute.

'I swear it's true. Ask him if you don't believe me.'

'Like he would actually admit it. Okay, I'll do some digging. Thanks for calling. Go and gossip somewhere else,' replied Foreman, hanging up the phone.

He made his way into the office space they all shared, and sat down.

Somehow since he left, Cameron and Chase had found their way into the room.

'Hey guys, it's a good thing you're here. I gotta talk to you about something.'

'Shoot,' they all said in unison.

'I just got off the phone with Hill.'

They all groaned.

'I think he's onto something this time. He had a patient today, House and Cuddy came in with her. Hill was told that she was their niece, whose Mom is Cuddy's sister, and whose Dad is House's brother,' said Foreman in response to their groans of disbelieving.

'House doesn't have a brother,' said Cameron timidly.

'Typical of you to know,' muttered Chase under his breath.

'Robbie, I told you, I'm over him!'

Everyone smirked at Cameron using his first name, abbreviating it in an affectionate way.

'Anyway,' continued Foreman. 'We gotta find out if this is true. If it is....'

'We should be happy for them,' finished Thirteen.

'I was gonna say hope House mellows out a bit from the pain in the ass he usually is, but that works too,' replied Foreman to her statement.

'I think it's good for them. It's obvious that they like each other,' said Cameron.

'More than like I think,' said Chase. 'House might change with a kid around. For better or worse I have no clue.'

'It won't change anything. He'll be different to her, kinder, then the same to us. Nothing is gonna change,' stated Taub.

'I'll sniff around and see if I can find something,' said Thirteen, getting up from the table

It had circulated around the hospital by lunch time.

House and Cuddy were not surprised. Dr Hill had a reputation for being a big gossip. During Angie's first appointment, they had asked Angie not to say anything about them being her parents, but they told her today not to hold back. Now everyone knew, and it was out in the open.

Hand in hand, Angie, House and Cuddy left the hospital.

Thirteen was watching from the balcony, observing the interaction between mother, father and daughter. She also watched as Cuddy gave House a small peck on the lips. He returned it with full passionate force.

'Ewwwwww,' said Angie grimacing. 'Get a room.'

'Where did you learn that?' Cuddy asked, obviously surprised.

'Uncle Jimmy taught me,' Angie answered proudly with a grin.

Thirteen detected a real family vibe between them, and tenderness in the way that House touched Cuddy, and a passion with how he kissed her.

She took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialled Foreman.

'Foreman, you're right, they're together.'


	11. Getting Used To Things

Deception and Rediscovery

**You get told one thing, and it turns out to be another. It leads to grief, but can what was lost be rediscovered?**

For Brittney, my Huddy fic ideas genius x

**Deception** _(also called __beguilement__, __deceit__, __bluff__, or __subterfuge__)_ is the act of convincing another to believe information that is not true, or not the whole truth as in certain types of half-truths.

**Rediscovery **is discovering again something that was lost

**Sorry to all my loyal readers for wanting to quit. I'm sorry for being weak and letting one bad review put me off. But, with the support of HughLaurieLover and Iane Casey, I have the strength to carry on. Thank you so much to Brittney for giving me the ideas and Iane Casey for volunteering to beta for me.**

Chapter 11: Getting Used To Things.

P.S. Italics are flashbacks

House and Cuddy were seated on the sofa, trying to watch a movie once Angie had gone to bed. Cuddy wasn't paying much attention to the movie, she was too busy snuggling against House, absorbing his warmth and trying to be as close to him as physically possible.

'I was just thinking,' said Cuddy. 'We never talked about what we're going to do with your apartment. Isn't your lease up soon?'

House sat up. 'Yeah, I thought that maybe I'd give up the lease to someone I know. Or I could not renew it and let the landlord find someone else. You know anyone looking for an apartment in Princeton?'

'Umm, no, I don't think so,' replied Cuddy.

'Then I'll call whatever his name is in the morning and cancel the renewal.'

'Okay,' said Cuddy, snuggling further. House used the opportunity to lightly squeeze her breasts.

'Do you still want to be living here?' said Cuddy.

House stopped, and pulled a pouty face. Now that everyone knew about Angie, and she had adjusted herself well into New Jersey life, it was time to get on with their lives. Now Cuddy and House had to get used to living with each other. They had told Angie that they lived together, and had made plans to move in shortly after.

Cuddy had to adjust to House's slobbish ways, the whole 'leaving the toilet seat up' and 'wet towels on the floor' deal. House had to get used to the fact that now he lived with someone else, especially someone as anal as Cuddy, that he had to clean up after himself.

Soon after, House gave up his apartment and organised movers to move all of his stuff out. That was definitely an experience.

'_Left a bit, forward, right, now slowly put it down!' said House to the movers. House's precious piano was being moved into Cuddy's, and House was bossing the movers around, looking for the perfect spot to put his piano in Cuddy's other spare bedroom._

'_You morons!' yelled House as they brutally dropped the piano to the ground. 'That is over $10,000 worth of piano! You want me to sue you for damages?' They shook their heads in fear. The movers brought in the boxes of House's other stuff, and set them down. Cuddy already had furniture, so House left majority of his at his old apartment. All he brought with him was his piano, his clothes and some of his other stuff, sentimental or otherwise._

_Later that night, after Angie had gone to bed, they sat on the sofa, exhausted from the sheer amount of unpacking they had done that day._

'_Well, I'll tell you what,' said House. 'I'm definitely not moving out after the energy it took to move in.' Cuddy hit him. 'You should stop doing that; I'm a cripple you know.'_

'_And your point?' replied Cuddy with a cheeky grin._

It had been easier than they thought to get used to living with each other. Cuddy had managed to unlock the clean, hygienic side of House. Now that he had someone to be that way for, it came very naturally to him.

Once House had moved into Cuddy's, they had one last thing to sort out; Angie's school.

House and Cuddy knew that Angie was a bright kid, with a lot of potential, but her records showed that she had gone to some of the worse schools in LA, with her results not reflecting her true intelligence.

As Dean of Medicine and world renowned diagnostician, with lots of connections, House and Cuddy practically had their pick of the best schools in New Jersey.

They wanted somewhere close to both the hospital and their home, somewhere with competent teachers, good grades and a good library. The library was Angie's idea, her love of reading had only strengthened whilst living with House and Cuddy.

They'd looked at a lot of schools, but they all had their problems.

Riverside Elementary's principal kept flirting with Cuddy, and Angie had picked up on it. She refused to go to a school where her Mom had to deal with that every time they were in the same room as him.

Waldorf School of Princeton was ok, but the teacher Angie would've had was very strict and had old fashioned ideas about schooling. She was a 60 something woman who still believed that corporal punishment was the best way to discipline a child. House immediately vetoed the school, along with Cuddy and Angie. House didn't want Angie to put up with the violence he endured during his childhood.

Next on their list was buying school supplies and some new clothes for Angie.

At TJ Maxx, H&M and American Eagle, they bought tonnes of clothes for Angie. Skirts, joggers, jeans, t-shirts, dresses, leggings, new underwear, socks, pyjamas, the lot. They even bought loads of new shoes; sandals, sneakers, converses, plimsolls, slippers, everything. It cost a fortune, but it was worth it to see the look on Angie's face as she oohed and aahed at everything in the store.

Next stop was American Stationery, where they bought a hell of a lot of stationary. Pens, pencils, a ruler, a pencil sharpener, coloring pencils and everything else that they could think of.

Organising everything had made the little family even closer. House was Angie's protector, and Cuddy her confidant, the one she could tell anything and seek advice from. They even had a little daily ritual going. They would get up, shower, get dressed, take it in turns over the days to make breakfast, go to work, Angie would hang with House at work, they'd meet up with Cuddy for lunch, finish work, come home, play some board games with Angie, watch TV, they'd both put Angie to bed and snuggle up on the sofa with a bourbon/glass of wine and a DVD before going to bed themselves. This would obviously change once Angie started school again.

Who would've ever guessed? Cuddy thought. Gregory House delightfully trapped in domestic bliss.


	12. Baby's First Fight

Deception and Rediscovery

**You get told one thing, and it turns out to be another. It leads to grief, but can what was lost be rediscovered?**

For Brittney, my Huddy fic ideas genius x

**Deception** _(also called __beguilement__, __deceit__, __bluff__, or __subterfuge__)_ is the act of convincing another to believe information that is not true, or not the whole truth as in certain types of half-truths.

**Rediscovery **is discovering again something that was lost

**Sorry to all my loyal readers for wanting to quit. I'm sorry for being weak and letting one bad review put me off. But, with the support of HughLaurieLover and Iane Casey, I have the strength to carry on. Thank you so much to Brittney for giving me the ideas and Iane Casey for volunteering to beta for me.**

Chapter 10: Baby's First Fight

It was a warm and crisp autumn morning in September, and Angie was starting her first day at Littlebrook Elementary School.

She was in Miss Larkey's Class in the 2nd grade. Miss Larkey was a lovely woman in her mid 60's with white hair and a funny laugh. She seemed quite strict, but Angie had gotten on very well with her when they had first met on a tour of the school.

House and Cuddy had decided to be late for work and take her into school themselves. House's Mom Blythe had already offered to babysit Angie whenever, and Angie got on with her paternal grandmother quite well.

In a pretty pink t-shirt and jeans with sneakers and her hair in a French plait, Angie looked like a cute innocent little angel.

It pained Cuddy to let her baby go after just getting her back, but House had put an end to that. He reassured her in his own sarcastic way that she would be fine; she was made of tough stuff, his tough stuff.

Cuddy's uneasiness had been transferred onto Angie, who was once confident about going to school.

'Mommy, Daddy, can't I just stay at home with you? I learn much more at home and at the hospital with you guys.'

House bent down to Angie's level, hurting his leg in the process. But he didn't get up. 'Sweetie, you gotta go to school. You can't spend all of your time at the hospital with us old people.'

Cuddy slapped him in the arm, 'Hey, less of the old!'

'Honey, I love you and everything, but I'm going to report you for spousal abuse,' said House in a condescending tone.

'Like they'd believe you,' said Angie, sounding exactly like Cuddy.

'Anyway Angie, you need to make some friends your own age. There's still time at the weekend to hang around the hospital with your cool, hip parents because your Mom is a workaholic,' finished House.

This remark got him a hit from both Cuddy and Angie. 'What did I do?' House asked.

'You insulted me,' said Cuddy.

'You insulted Mommy,' said Angie, copying her Mom's tone and the new word of the day.

'Okay, okay, I give in!' surrendered House.

'Haha, you got told by girls,' said a young boy Angie's age. 'Yeah, really funny,' said House.

'He can't even walk properly, look at him. He's got cooties!' The boys around him "ewwwwwwwwwwwwed" in chorus.

Angie stood tall. 'You wanna talk like that about my dad?'

'That's your dad? So that must be your mom right? God they're old.' One of the boys mocked.

Cuddy and House could hear Angie's knuckles click and the anger arise in her face.

'You wanna say that again? Cos if you do, this is going into your face,' said Angie matter of factly, indicating her fist.

"Angie, fighting is never an option." Cuddy whispered to her daughter. But Angie was too mad to even hear her.

"Your mother is right, Angie." House added. Like Cuddy, he was ignored.

'Fine, **God they're old**!' shouted the boy. Angie's fist flew and hit the boy directly in the eye. He fell to the floor. Angie laughed in hysterics. She didn't even hit him that hard. He got up and lunged at Angie, pulling her hair and hitting her.

House picked up the kid by the back of his t-shirt while Cuddy took Angie. 'Next time you wanna start on a girl, think about this moment. Those are all your friends out there, and they're watching a girl beat you up. You so much as even touch another girl in a hurtful way, my Angie will be there.'

Cuddy beamed at House's protectiveness towards their daughter. Angie escaped from Cuddy's grasp and hugged House tightly. 'Daddy, you're the best.' Angie said, smiling brightly.

'I know,' said House with a smile. 'Your mom says so every night.' House soon found himself being hit by Cuddy again.

'Are you on your period or something? Stop hitting me!' House whined. Angie laughed.

'Bye Daddy, bye Mommy, I'll see you later,' she said, before kissing them on the cheek.

'No more fighting, okay?' Cuddy almost pleaded. She wanted Angie to be strong and learn to fight for herself but she wanted her to not act on impulse all the time because someday that would surely lead her to trouble. And Cuddy didn't want that for her.

'Yes, mommy," Angie promised. After giving her parents another kiss on the cheek each, they left her school.

Her first day ran very smoothly. She found out that the boy from the fight earlier was called Donny, and he was in the 4th grade. He had got some stick, in fact a lot of stick for getting beaten up by a girl.

Angie grinned as she thought back to her first class with Miss Larkey. She had met some new friends too; their names were Jilliane, Sam, Ellis and Brittney. They were amazed at how Angie had stood up to a boy older than her, and much bigger. During her first day, she had made some new friends, learned how to get around the school, where to go and what to do. It was only her first day, but Angie had made a great first impression, she had instant respect from the others. Girls who were victims of Donny's bullying wanted to be her friend, and the boys wanted to be on her side.

House and Cuddy had come together to pick Angie up from school, seeing as it was her first day and all. She sat in the back seat and started to talk to her parents about her day.

'It was sooo cool. I met some great new people. Jilliane's really smart, she helped me with a writing assignment, and she's originally from the Philippines. Brittney loves music like me and she speaks French because she lived in Switzerland for a while. And she has a twin called Alexandra! It's soo cool, I want a sister! Ellis is into reading, like me, and she was from England and she has a British Accent! Isn't that cool? Sam is great, she is really good with names; she helped us name the class guinea pig, she said we should name him Ziggy, isn't that a really funky name?' Angie said so quickly that House and Cuddy smiled like Cheshire Cats; they couldn't get a word in edgeways.

'It's nice to see you had a good day sweetheart,' said Cuddy, very happy for their daughter.

'Yeah, are you excited about going back tomorrow?' House asked.

'Totally!' replied Angie with a very wide smile.


	13. It's Just A Little Crush

Deception and Rediscovery

**You get told one thing, and it turns out to be another. It leads to grief, but can what was lost be rediscovered?**

For Brittney, my Huddy fic ideas genius x

**Deception** _(also called __beguilement__, __deceit__, __bluff__, or __subterfuge__)_ is the act of convincing another to believe information that is not true, or not the whole truth as in certain types of half-truths.

**Rediscovery **is discovering again something that was lost

**Sorry to all my loyal readers for wanting to quit. I'm sorry for being weak and letting one bad review put me off. But, with the support of HughLaurieLover and Iane Casey, I have the strength to carry on. Thank you so much to Brittney for giving me the ideas and Iane Casey for volunteering to beta for me.**

Here's the deal, I start school on Monday, and depending on the amount of homework I am given and the time other stuff takes up, posting might get a little sparse during the week.

Chapter 15: It's Just A Little Crush

Italics are flashbacks

Angie and House sat at the table, playing cards.

'SNAP!' screeched House and Angie at the same time.

House scooped up the big pile of cards in the middle

'No fair,' said Angie, pouting. 'I totally said it first.'

'Nuh uh.'

'Uh huh.'

'Nuh uh.'

'Uh huh.'

'Nuh uh.'

'Mommy! Tell Daddy that I said it first!'

'Honey, I'm in the kitchen, I don't know who said it first!' replied Cuddy.

'Fine then,' said Angie diplomatically. 'We'll play rock, paper, scissors. No best out of 3, if we tie, we keep playing until someone wins.'

House nodded.

'Ready?' he said. 'Rock, paper, scissors.'

House picked Rock and Angie picked Paper.

'Haha,' said Angie, taking the cards back. 'I won! You're so predictable Daddy.'

House could hear Cuddy laughing in the kitchen.

'How am I predictable?' asked House curiously.

'You picked Rock, foolishly believing that it beats anything. On the other hand, most people forget that paper covers rock, so I win!' And with that, she stuck her tongue out.

'Guys,' called Cuddy. 'Dinner's ready so put the cards away.'

They quickly shoved the cards in the pack and stuck them away in the drawer.

Cuddy came out of the kitchen holding 3 plates of chicken stir fry with barbeque sauce.

They all sat down and dug into their food. Angie wolfed the food down.

'Whoa,' said Cuddy. 'You certainly get your appetite from your father.'

'Totally,' replied House and Angie at the same time.

'You two are more alike than I could've ever imagined,' said Cuddy.

The phone rang.

'Ignore it, we're eating,' said Cuddy in a stern tone.

The phone carried on ringing and went through to voicemail.

'Hi, you've reached Gregory House, Lisa Cuddy and Angie. We're not here at the moment, so please leave a message, and let us know who it's for. Beep...'

'Hey Angie, it's Brittney. Just wondering how it went with Freddie today. I'm sorry I wasn't in, I was sooo ill, but I'm better now, so I guess I'll see you Monday. You're probably eating dinner now, but ring me when you get this. Bye.'

Angie thought back to the day Brittney found out about the major crush that she had on Freddie.

_It was a couple of weeks ago, and Freddie was just sitting in class, on the desk next to Angie, talking to his friend George in front of him. _

_Angie stared at him, there was something about the way he acted, something about the way he looked, that made Angie go all warm and fuzzy inside. It was a feeling that she had never felt before, it felt all strange and unusual. _

_She acted differently around him; strong, confident Angie became shy and giggly._

_Brittney sat on the other side of Angie, and had been watching her friend drool over Freddie for the past half an hour. It was so obvious that she had a crush on him._

_At lunch, Brittney confronted Angie._

'_Hey Ange.'_

'_Hey Brit.'_

'_So, how's Freddie?'_

_Angie blushed uncontrollably at the mention of his name._

'_Oh my God,' said Brittney. 'It is true. You like Freddie.'_

_By this time, Angie was scarlet. _

'_No I don't,' replied Angie._

'_Oh, you so do!'_

_Angie sighed. 'Ok, so maybe I do.'_

'_What are you going to do about it?' asked Brittney._

'_Well, he's still dating that bitch Amber, so I don't know, wait it out maybe?'_

Angie cringed, and both House and Cuddy picked up on it.

'Who's Freddie?' asked Cuddy.

'Umm, he's kinda this boy in my class, and he's really cute, and funny, and I like him,' said Angie, stuttering.

'Awww, my baby has a crush,' squealed Cuddy, remembering the moment to store in her embarrassing stories collection for Angie's friends in the future.

'So, has anything happened between you and Freddie?' said House, hating the possibility that his little girl was growing up.

'Perlease Daddy, I'm 8. And he's already got a girlfriend, her name's Amber, and she's a bitch.'

'Honey, less of the swearing!' said Cuddy.

Angie rolled her eyes.

'I don't understand why 8 year olds even have boyfriends! I thought I told you to...' said House.

'Wait until I'm 20 before I even considering dating, 30 before I have sex and you want me to be married before I do it,' said Angie, finishing his sentence.

'Yeah, pretty much,' said House. 'You shouldn't even know about sex, you're 8!'

'Dad, it's the 21st century, they're getting first graders labelling male and female genitalia.'

'Where do you get these words from?' asked Cuddy.

'Mom, you and Dad are doctors, and I spend way too much time at the hospital. I read a lot when I'm in Daddy's office and he's on a case or being forced to work in the clinic.'

House laughed, while Cuddy looked confused.

'Kids are growing up too fast nowadays,' muttered Cuddy.

'Jesus Cuddles, you sound like an old woman!' said House.

This earned him a slap from Cuddy.

'You need to get yourself checked out Cuddles, I don't think that a period is meant to be permanent.'

And then he got another one, and whined for a good hour about it.

Later that night, House and Cuddy lay on the sofa after tucking Angie into bed.

'She's grown up so fast Greg,' said Cuddy softly. 'She's 8 years old, and she knows about sex, and she has a crush. I wasn't expecting that for another couple of years.'

'Yeah,' said House with a smile. 'She certainly surprised us with that one.'

'You reacted better than I thought you would've' said Cuddy.

'How come?'

'I was expecting you to freak out, threaten to kill Freddie, etc etc,' replied Cuddy.

'Who me? Never,' said House with a sarcastic tone to his voice.

'But seriously, ever since we've got Angie back, you've changed so much. You went from a jerk to a loving equal partner and father. I'm so proud of you. I love you so much.'

'I love you too, so much that my heart aches at the new feeling, it's the best feeling in the world, the way I feel when I'm with you,' said House sincerely.

He stroked her face gently, and kissed her softly.

They had all come a long way in a short amount of time.


	14. She's Back

Deception and Rediscovery

**You get told one thing, and it turns out to be another. It leads to grief, but can what was lost be rediscovered?**

For Brittney, my Huddy fic ideas genius x

**Deception** _(also called __beguilement__, __deceit__, __bluff__, or __subterfuge__)_ is the act of convincing another to believe information that is not true, or not the whole truth as in certain types of half-truths.

**Rediscovery **is discovering again something that was lost

**Sorry to all my loyal readers for wanting to quit. I'm sorry for being weak and letting one bad review put me off. But, with the support of HughLaurieLover and Iane Casey, I have the strength to carry on. Thank you so much to Brittney for giving me the ideas and Iane Casey for volunteering to beta for me.**

Here's the deal, I started school on the 7th, and I've been totally wiped out. I have some weird throat infection and am always tired, so I've been sleeping a lot. I've also had a ton of stuff to do with school, like I'm a prefect now, a youth councillor for my area and I have a head girl interview to prepare for tomorrow. I just have too much to do, and now my health is suffering! So please bear with me, you will get your updates eventually.

Chapter 16: She's Back

Cuddy sat on the sofa, lovingly watching Angie and House play chess.

Yes, that's right, in the 3 months that Angie had been living with them, House had taught her how to play the complex game that was chess. She was close to becoming as good as her father at it.

Cuddy smiled softly. She couldn't get a word in edgeways with House or Angie when the other was around. They were so close to each other, they were like best friends.

Cuddy was so happy that they had bonded, she was afraid that House would close off when they were reunited with Angie, but he was in fact the complete opposite.

He had taken on the role of loving father and devoted partner, and Cuddy was unbelievably proud of his progress in such a short time.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Angie squealing in delight.

'Check mate! Haha Daddy, I beat you!'

She stood up and bowed.

'And the student becomes the master!' she said in a proud cocky tone. 'Daddy, you owe a shopping trip! A major shopping trip!'

'Awww man!' whined House. 'Cudddddddyyyyyyyyy! Tell the demon spawn that I'm not taking her shopping.'

'Sorry honey, a deal's a deal and a bet's a bet. You said that if you won, she had to polish all of your shoes and watch a Monster Truck Marathon with you, she agreed. And she said that if she won, there's a major shopping trip in it for her. She won, you lost, plain and simple.'

'Awwww but Mom!' whined House.

'All's fair in love and betting,' said Cuddy diplomatically.

'Yeah,' said Angie, sticking her tongue out at House, glad of the moral victory against her dad.

'You wanna start one kid?' said House in a mock teenager tone, adding in the hand gestures.

'You wanna start one Daddy?' replied Angie, innocently with all the sass that her mother had taught her.

House lunged at Angie and started to tickle her. Her giggling got really loud after a while.

'Sweetie, watch your daddy's leg,' warned Cuddy, loving the demonstration of father daughter affection but slightly worried that House's leg would play up and give him a lot of pain.

The doorbell rang, distracting Cuddy from the wrestling match going on between House and Angie on the floor.

She opened the door to find Stacy standing there, a bright beam on her face.

'Lisa! I'm glad I found you. I wasn't sure that you were still living in the same place,' she said excitedly, although Cuddy wasn't sure that it was truthful. It was horrible to think that way, but the way she saw it, Greg was hers now, Stacy couldn't just swoop in and take it all away from her.

'Yeah Stacy, I'm still here,' she answered, still in doubt of Stacy's reasons for coming.

Stacy could hear a child's laughing, followed by a deeper voice, a male voice. She wondered who it was, if Lisa had settled down and had the child that she so desperately wanted. She thought that Lisa deserved it, she had worked so hard to help other people, she forgot about herself.

'Have you got company?' asked Stacy, ever curious to meet Lisa's illustrious visitors.

'Ummm, it's just my partner and my daughter,' replied Cuddy nervously. She wondered how Stacy would react to seeing House in this situation. She hoped that she would be happy for them, but only the next few minutes would tell.

'You have a daughter? God I haven't been away for that long have I?' enquired Stacy. In a way she felt guilty that she wasn't in contact with Lisa as much as she wanted to.

'It's err, complicated,' replied Cuddy, not wanting to give too much away.

'How?' asked Stacy. It was turning into a game of 20 questions, but she wanted answers.

'Ummm,' said Cuddy. 'Honey,' she yelled. 'Can you come to the door for a minute?'

Everything had been leading up to this moment. This was the moment that Stacy would find out about Angie, Cuddy's relationship with House, and how Angie came into existence through adultery.

Her heart beat faster, this was one of the few situations she had no control over.

House had heard her, and limped to the door. He could sense the anticipation in Cuddy's voice, and was wondering what sort of visitor could make her react that way.

'What's up Sweetie?' asked House, curious and worried about what was going on.

'Greg!?!' exclaimed Stacy. Now she'd seen it all. The sounds she had heard, the bells of domestic bliss, had come from House? The unfeeling son of a bitch? The one that she loved? It was unbelievable, so unbelievable that she was convinced that she must've been in an alternate reality.

'Stacy, what are you doing here?' asked House, sensing Cuddy's fear of Stacy's reaction to Angie.

'I could ask you the same question,' said Stacy. 'You're Lisa's partner?' She was reeling from the suggestion.

'I would think that was kind of obvious, seeing as I called her sweetie and she called me honey,' replied House with a bit of snark. It was the only thing he could think of to say. When in doubt, stick to what you know. And House really did know snark like the back of his hand.

'Anyway Stacy, come in and you can meet Angie,' said Cuddy, finishing the conversation in her best change the subject voice.

Stacy came into the house with House and Cuddy, House leaning on Cuddy as he had left his cane in the living room to reach Cuddy quickly.

They walked into the living room to find Angie on the floor, drawing a picture. She looked at peace, really innocent and angelic. All this she radiated simply by sitting on the floor and drawing a picture.

'Awww Lisa, she's beautiful,' said Stacy. 'She's older than I thought she would be, how old is she?'

She was slightly confused. She was expecting a toddler at most, not a child at least double that age. She would've noticed a pregnant Cuddy when she was last there, and would've definitely noticed House and Cuddy in a relationship. She and House had their 'thing' last time she was there, and she knew that he wouldn't cheat on her.

'I'm 9 years and 8 months old,' stated Angie with pride.

'Which means that you were born in March 2000. Your father and I were still together? Lisa how could you?' Stacy said. She was fuming. She always thought that Greg wouldn't cheat, as much of an ass that he was, when he said something, he meant it. This was a big revelation to her, and she was furious that her so called friend could do that to her.

'Umm, Angie, sweetie, can you go up to your room for a little while? Mommy and Daddy need to talk to Stacy,' said Cuddy in her best calm tone.

'Mom, I don't wanna go!' said Angie. She was confused, and she wanted to know more. She couldn't do that in her room.

'Angela Sol House, please go up to your room!' said Cuddy in a stern voice.

'Okay okay okay,' replied Angie. 'I'm going!'

Now Angie was confused. Her Mom never used her middle name, not unless she was seriously pissed at her or something/someone.

Once she had left; House, Cuddy and Stacy had sat down. Stacy had gone red with anger, and House, sensing this, had sat way away from her.

'Stacy, it's not what you think,' said Cuddy. She wanted to reassure her that she wasn't having a full blown affair with House when he was with her. She wanted Stacy to know that it was a drunken mistake, with consequences.

'What do I think? I thought we were friends Lisa...obviously you must've not felt that way. I loved Greg, and you slept with him? You'd been having an affair with him!' Stacy fumed.

'Hold it right there!' said Cuddy. 'We did not have an affair. If you calm down, I'll tell you everything. Do you remember the LA conference trip?'

Stacy nodded. She hadn't wanted Greg to go, it was her sister's birthday that weekend, and they had been invited to a party for her. Greg hadn't wanted to go, and they had argued. Then he just left, mid argument and set off for LA with Lisa.

'We'd gotten drunk, and started playing truth or dare. It got way out of hand, and we ended up sleeping together. We pieced it together the morning after, and decided to forget it ever happened. But it wasn't that simple. 4 weeks later, I found out that I was pregnant. It was a potentially messy situation, he had you and he didn't want to jeopardise that. So we decided that when I got to 20 weeks, I'd leave Princeton and go to Bethesda to stay with my dad. Greg would come up when I went into labour, and we'd be parents to Angie. But when I was 7 months, I got a craving for ice cream, and I'd eaten everything that my dad had got me, so I got into the car and started to drive to the store. I was hit by a car, and they had to give me an emergency c-section. My father had told me when I came around that Angie had died. I never got to see her. But when my father died, just over 3 months ago, he told me that he had lied about Angie dying, he didn't like the fact that Greg was seeing you and I was ruining my career prospects as Dean of Medicine. So we found her and ended up together,' said Cuddy, her eyes glistening with the reliving of her most painful memories.

'That explains why Greg was so depressed. He must've been told around then that Angie was dead, and that must be why he left. He told me that his dad was away doing some military training, so he was gonna spend some time with his Mom. I never pretended to understand his complicated relationship with his dad, but I let him go.'

'I didn't want to hurt you,' said House. 'It was unfair that you got caught up in this. I left without a word so that you wouldn't have to find out. Your Mom just died after all.'

The new, compassionate House was present. He didn't mean to act the way he did, and both women knew that. Things just happened, things he never meant to happen.

'I was gonna come and talk to you,' whimpered Stacy. 'After I'd caught up with Lisa, I was gonna go to your place, and tell you that I loved you, that Mark and I are over, that you're the one I want to be with.'

Stacy realised the strong bond that the small family had, but wanted to confess, get everything out on the table, no more lying.

'I'm really sorry Stacy, but it's always been Lisa. Ever since Michigan, she's had my heart,' confessed House. It was the truth after all, he had never loved anyone as much as Lisa.

'I'm gonna go now, I won't bother you guys again. I know where I stand,' said Stacy. She was defeated, and she felt like she was destined to be alone. She made a pact with herself to move on with her life, and forget about ever loving Greg House, because it was apparent that he never loved her.

She left, with a woeful look on her face, upset that Lisa Cuddy had muscled in on her man.


	15. Authors Note

Hi guys.

I am sooo sorry I haven't updated for like 2 odd months, I have just ran out of ideas for my fic. Really sorry for everyone who thought this was an update.

So, for now, this fic is on hiatus, I know this fic has been a bit of a rollercoaster, and I'm majorly sorry for that.

I'd like to thank you all for being loyal readers and sticking with this fic through the ups and downs.

As soon as I get a good idea for a new chapter, I'll start writing, but it won't be for a few weeks as I have a ton of exams.

If you're reading this and think, 'I have an idea for this!' please do not hesitate to review or message me with your ideas, because that would really help.

Once exams are over for this month, and I have an idea, I'll get writing straight away, send it to my amazing beta Iane Casey, and get it to you ASAP.

Sorry guys again.


End file.
